Sentimental
by smile1
Summary: AlecMax multi piece. Chapter 8 updated! In short, Max needs a little time off from Logan and uses Alec as an excuse, though it might be more than that, if she would only admit it to herself because through al the turbulations, he's still there.
1. Sentimental part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series ''Dark Angel'', nor do I own any of its original characters. All I do own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **I always want to put down something memorable in my author's note, but can never think of anything worth while. I figured that that's what the story's for. The only thing I do want to mention is that I started with the quote, which is from the song ''Sentimental'' by Kym Marsh, and the title naturally followed from there, as did the story. It is my first attempt at a Dark Angel centered story, so, though I do want you to keep that in mind, I also want you to be fair in your opinion of it. I do hope you'll find it enjoyable in some way. :)

* * *

**Sentimental (part 1)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

It was eleven o'clock on a Friday night, and that was all it was to Alec: just another Friday night. He didn't count the days or tick them off in anticipation of some special occasion. He didn't even have a calendar; in fact, he didn't keep track of days. At Manticore he never had to, and he had liked it just fine, because why bother when every day was like the one that had come before and would be like the one that'd come thereafter? He had only needed to keep track on missions outside Manticore, and he had only done that because he had to; and they had thrown off the routine he was used to.

Life on the outside had done so at first, too, though it hadn't taken him long to fall back into a habit of sorts. Every day was like the other, even though he had come to like the weekends a little better than the rest of the week. He never had to work on them, and for a normal person that would mean that they could stay up as late as they wanted without having to worry about getting up early on the next morning. Of course, he was anything but normal, and wasted less than a handful of hours on sleeping.

He was more of a night person; he always felt like he could blend in more then, despite the fact that he looked as normal as they'd come. Fortunately for him, looks were deceiving, and he looked like one of those all American guys who always played in bad movies on late-night TV, with the exception of having a few extra perks. What could he say, he had good genes, and he usually would go out and take advantage of that, but sometimes he just liked to stay in and watch TV. He would always find some movie on where he ended up pitying the hero, while stretched out on his beat-up couch with a bag of chips of some kind.

Tonight was one of those nights, where he was all by his lonesome, though by choice, unguarded and comfortable in, what he liked to call, his palace. It was nothing like Manticore, but it was his home, and he didn't mind being in it, which hadn't always been the case with Manticore. Sometimes he had despised the place, and he had thought of running a few times, but had remained loyal to it for as long as he could.

Shortly lost in his train of thought, he didn't hear the door to his apartment open, though his attention was immediately drawn to Max as she came strolling into his apartment.

''I thought I'd locked the door,'' he reacted nonchalantly, used to Max's unannounced visits, never calling beforehand, but usually having the courtesy of at least knocking.

''You did,'' she confirmed.

''Huh.'' Another chip disappeared in his mouth. ''And you didn't knock because?''

''I didn't want to disturb you,'' she explained with a careless shrug.

He raised an eyebrow. ''And you thought that walking in here at what is almost midnight wouldn't disturb me?''

''I figured you were watching a movie or something,'' she answered with nod in the direction of the TV, while shrugging off her jacket. ''And I know how you can get into those.'' She threw it over a chair and jerked up one of her shoulders. ''Well, I really thought that you would be at Crash. I prefer having your apartment to myself.''

She turned away from Alec, and he watched as she went over to his kitchen and opened one of his cabinets as if it came natural to her. He knew that she had a good sense of direction, but he now also knew that it wasn't her first visit to his apartment. He didn't know how often she had been in here before, and though her breach on his privacy bothered him some, it didn't bother him as much as it should have. He knew her, he trusted her, and he would even go so far as to admit to himself that he had developed some kind of soft spot for her.

''Right.'' He put the bag of chips aside and began wiping his hands on his jeans. ''Speaking of _my_ apartment, don't you have one of your own?''

Max hoisted herself up on the counter and began unwrapping the chocolate bar she had been out to find. Now he knew why he could remember always buying the stuff, but never actually eating it. ''Cindy has a friend over and I didn't want to disturb them.''

An image popped into Alec's mind, one that nearly made him smile. Max saw the way his bottom lip twitched and rolled her eyes. ''Is your mind always in the gutter?'' She broke off a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth, this image much more vivid, though he managed to hold back the cheeky grin as he got up. ''So, why didn't you go to Logan's?'' he asked, saying the other man's name to remind himself that he was a part of her life, a more important part than he should be, but who was he to interfere in her life when she left his alone?

''Actually, I just came from Logan's.''

''What, did he kick you out or something?'' It was meant as an innocent remark, one she should've taken light-heartedly and made his eyes glimmer with amusement, though they didn't light up completely because of her reaction. She cast her eyes down while breaking off another piece of chocolate, not saying anything in return when she always had something to say. ''Did something happen?'' he curiously informed.

She put the chocolate in her mouth and used it as an excuse to stay quiet.

Alec sighed at her childish behavior and in response took a few sudden steps towards her to take the chocolate from her. She threw him a look that he chose to ignore. ''Now, let's try that again, did something happen with you and Logan?''

Max didn't look at him as she slid off the counter, their bodies less than an inch away from touching, granting that she reestablished the distance by placing her hand—palm down—on his chest and pushing him from her. Her fingertips lingered, even when she was already on her way to the door.

He turned, frustrated by how she chose to walk away instead of talking to him. ''Oh, come on, Max!''

She stopped and spun around slowly on her heels, her arm crossed. ''I thought you didn't care about what's going on between me and Logan?''

''I don't.''

She nodded and turned back around, opening the door while Alec moved quickly, too quickly, to close it again. ''You always take things so personally.''

''And you are always such a jackass,'' she countered while reaching for the door once more. Again he stopped her, putting most of his weight against the door. ''Just tell me what's wrong.''

Max licked her bottom lip before answering. ''We got into a fight.''

''And?''

''And nothing, Alec.''

''Well, it must've been something if you came _here_,'' he told her.

''I told you, I couldn't go home.'' She pushed her hair from her face. ''And I thought you would be out.''

''You could've gone to Crash.''

''Is that a hint? Because if you would just get out of the way I-''

''Why do you always jump to conclusions like that?'' he cut her off. ''I just meant that-''

''I know what you meant, Alec!'' she lashed out at him.

He instantly moved his hand from the door and held it up in his defense, thrown by her tone and attitude. ''Hey, if you wanna leave so badly…'' He gestured towards the door and took a step back. ''I don't even know why you're freaking out on me. It's not like I did anything this time,'' he said.

He backed away from the door, and Max opened it only to close it again. She sighed, but didn't turn to face him just yet. ''The fight was about you.'' Her shoulders dropped and she crossed and uncrossed her arms as she went to face him. ''The fight was about you, Alec,'' she repeated.

''Figures.'' His eyes slightly narrowed. ''So, what did I do this time?''

To his surprise Max shrugged and said, ''Nothing. Logan just…'' She bit down on her lip, looking away from him before fully meeting his gaze. She was looking vulnerable to him for one of the first times.

''Just spit it out, Max.''

''He said that I was spending too much time with you,'' she confided to him, the words coming out in a quickly strung together sentence. He could barely make out what she was saying. ''He sure does take his role of the jealous boyfriend way too seriously,'' he jokingly replied.

''He wants me to spend less time with you.''

''So naturally the first thing you do is break into my apartment.''

''Alec.''

''Well, what do you expect me to say, Max? It's obvious you've already made your choice; otherwise, you wouldn't be here.''

Tears filled up her eyes, and she tried to hide it from him by letting her hair cover up her face, though he saw it. He always saw when something was off with her, even when he wasn't really paying attention. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. ''He did this before. Logan.'' She looked back up at him, not bothering to push the strands of hair aside. ''He didn't like me being around Zack either. He didn't trust him.''

''And he had good reason not to,'' Alex chipped in. ''Your big brother had an even bigger crush on you, remember that?''

Max's hand shot out and she gave him a hard push. ''You always have to bring that up. He was suffering from memory loss,'' she came up for her brother, though it still made her feel uncomfortable when she thought about it.

''I'm just kidding, Maxie,'' he said, affectionately taking her by the arm and pulling her into him, into a hug. She didn't fight him, but relaxed into him, used to the touchy-feely manner he liked to handle her with, even when it mostly just was to her annoy her. She shook her head. ''It's not fair. He always wants me to choose between my family and him.''

''Ah, but I ain't exactly family, now am I?''

''Ben was,'' she whispered.

She heard him sigh and he pushed her from him. ''Are you ever going to stop comparing me to him?'' He held her by the upper arms, as if he wanted to shake her. ''I'm not Ben, Max.'' He said the name with disdain and a sadness of sorts, sick of having the feeling that all he was doing with her was living up to Ben's image.

''I know you're not.''

''Then why do you always make me feel as if I just have the misfortune of walking around with _his_ face?''

''Don't talk about him like that,'' Max said and taking a step back, out of his reach. ''You think it's hard for you? You didn't know him, you didn't grow up with him, or watched him die. I'm reminded of that constantly, Alec,'' she added in a softer voice, somewhat ashamed for showing her feelings so openly to him, when normally she always had her walls up with him.

''Because of me? I make you feel horrible, is that it, Maxie?''

''Yes,'' she answered truthfully, not missing how something within his eyes flickered out. ''You can make me feel really bad about myself, but you also make me feel better about my life, and myself. Safer. I don't have anybody left but you, Alec. I need you to be here, and that's why I've been coming here.''

''Comfort. You came to me for comfort?''

Max shrugged, revealing a small smile to him. ''You've got my back, right?''

Alec nodded, smiling back at her. ''Yeah, I've got your back, Maxie.''

''Good,'' she said, taking back the chocolate he handed to her.

He watched as she walked over to his couch and made herself comfortable on it. _Like she belonged right there and not anywhere else. _He grinned.

The moment lasted until she decided to change the channel.

* * *

**Please review? (: **Like I said before, be fair and honest in your review, if you'd be so kind as to leave one that is? The pairing is a new one to me, one I don't think I have gotten pinned down in this one piece, but hopefully, when inspiration strikes again for this pairing, I'll do a little bit better. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Sentimental part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel _or any of its original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **To all of you who read the first chapter, and what was supposed to be the only chapter, of this story, yes, I have decided to turn this into a story. It will, therefore, have multiple chapters, though, I suspect, not more than about a handful. My writing, over this last year, has consisted of a majority of one parters because I enjoy writing short stories more than I do longer ones, but this is one of my very few exceptions, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. And I'll continue to work on perfecting the characters.**

* * *

**

**Sentimental (part 2)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

The TV was still on, and Alec was still watching, at least ten things at once it seemed as he kept flipping through the channels. He was bored because post-midnight TV was not just bad, but it was cringe worthy and nearly unwatchable. He would go to bed, if he felt even remotely tired, and he would go out to see what was still open, but he'd rather stay in his apartment this time.

He threw a sideways glance at Max's sleeping form: her head rested heavily against the side of his arm, while her body had sunk into the couch, and her legs were curled up in somewhat of an awkward manner. Her features looked girlishly soft this way, almost too soft for her, but he knew better, sometimes anyway. He smiled to himself and returned his attention to the TV, continuing to look for something that would hold his interest for more than a few seconds. He was unable to find anything, though something else did catch his attention.

While switching off the TV he listened for the exact location of the unexpected disturbance. When he had done so, he shifted his body just a little, so he could reach out his hand further, snaking his fingers into one of Max's front pocket and wiggling out her beeper. He contemplated reading the message himself, but didn't; instead, he decided to wake her.

''Max,'' he said. There was no response, so he went for the next approach, one he liked better as well. ''Maxie,'' he whispered, affectionately stroking her cheek with the back of his index finger. This time, she moaned and her lashes began to flicker, her eyes opening to cracks soon after. ''Hey.''

Max groaned in annoyance. ''What did you do that for? I was sleeping,'' she added, closing and opening her eyes again as she stretched out her limbs in a feline fashion.

He waved the pager in front of her. ''Your beeper went off.''

''How did you get that?'' she wonder out loud, one of her hands dropping down to her pocket.

''You know I never give up any of my secrets.'' He couldn't help but grin and her eyes became wide in realization. ''Alec!'' She shot up straight and shoved him before snatching back her beeper.

Alec rubbed his arm and watched her features harden as she read the message. ''Who's it from?'' he inquired, though he'd already guessed.

Max didn't answer and got up. ''I'm using your phone.''

''By all means,'' he uttered when she was already dialing a number, her back turned to him.

''I'm hitting you back,'' Max started off her side of the phone conversation. ''You said it was important.''

Alec turned the TV back on, at least having the decency to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping.

''That's because I'm not at my place. I'm out.'' There was a short pause on her side as she listened to the response on the other side of the line. ''No, I didn't get a cell phone you don't know about.'' She sighed. ''Look, just stopping asking questions because you won't like the answers…'' She placed her free hand on her hip, cocking it back slightly. ''You know what, fine, I am at Alec's.'' Again she let out a huff of air, clearly more frustrated this time. ''Because he's a friend. I don't ask you to stay away from Asha, do I?'' She listened for a couple of seconds before ending the conversation with, ''Fine, whatever.'' She hung up and turned back around, keeping her head low as she reached for her jacket.

''Everything okay?''

Max shrugged and began putting on her jacket. ''He wants to talk.''

''And you're going?''

''It's on my way home,'' she offered as an explanation, knowing how weak it sounded and how weak she was for giving into Logan so easily, but when it came to Logan she had trouble thinking straight. She knew it, and Alec sure has hell knew it. He had never really approved of Logan, not that she needed his approval, because she was more than capable of making her own decisions, decision that were independent from him, but somewhere she wanted his approval. It was probably because he was the closest thing to an actual family that she had left, and that was why she came around here so often. She liked his place and how everything, from the beat-up couch to the unhealthy array of food in the fridge, reminded her of him. It was his home, and she envied that, wanting just a part of what he had, because she had never had a home. She was incapable of feeling home, of settling somewhere and making it completely her own, though the place she shared with Cindy came close enough. ''Thanks for letting me stay here,'' she said, intending to offer those words as her final ones, and Alec sensed this, though he didn't care.

''It's not like you needed my permission.''

Max averted her eyes and took it the wrong way, like she so often did with him. ''Look, I won't come around here anymore if that's what you want.''

Alec shook his head. ''I didn't say that.''

''Then say something, Alec,'' she snapped at him.

''What do you want me to say, Max?'' he returned calmly.

''What you think about this.'' She gestured at something that wasn't there.

He got up from the couch. ''You know how I feel about this.''

''No,'' she said while shaking her head. ''I know how you feel about Logan, and about me being with Logan, but I don't want those feelings to influence your judgment in any way.''

''I don't see how it can't. This is about you and Logan, Max.''. He took a couple of steps towards her, as if that would make his point come across more cleary. ''It's about something that you, for some inconceivable reason, want to work out with him. Like you need his approval or something,'' he said when her back was already turned to him.

''I don't need his approval,'' she shot back, her tone defensive as she went back to her former thoughts: she didn't need anyone's approval. She hadn't needed anyone's approval since she had left Manticore.

''Maybe not, but you want it. God knows why,'' Alec mumbled, barely audible, though it still came across to her loud and clear, and the careless and thoughtless remark got to her. It even angered her. She went back to fully facing him. ''He's important to me, and just because you don't know what it's like to have that, is no-''

''It's called having one's guard up, soldier,'' he chided somewhat degradingly.

''Fine, whatever, maybe I shouldn't be hanging around you anymore.''

''Hey, it's your call,'' Alec responded just as nonchalantly. ''Yours.''

''I get your point, Alec, but I can't just dismiss what he-.''

''Sure you can,'' he cut her off with a shrug. ''You never listen to me. Of course, I'm not making googly eyes at you all the time.'' Max opened her mouth to speak, but he just went on. ''That's the difference, Maxie, isn't it?''

She shot him a look and crossed her arms. ''So, what do you expect me to say to him?''

''Whatever you always say to me when I butt in wherever I'm not wanted. I know it's going to be hard because with me it comes natural…''

The last remark made her crack a smile, and he did, too. ''Look, I don't want to go all Logan on you,'' he continued on with the playful streak, ''but just do what you feel like doing and if you end up going with what he wants, then fine, you won't hang out with me anymore, if that's what _you_ want. I am a big boy, after all, in case you haven't noticed.''

''Alec,'' she said, and smacked him on the chest, though not as forcefully as she normally did. Her hand remained on his chest as she went through things in her head. Making a decision, she looked him in the eyes. ''I should go talk to him, but I'll call you as soon as— If you don't mind?''

He nodded and offered her a small smile, almost secretive. ''I don't sleep much, so…''

Max nodded and retracted her hand. ''I'll catch you later, then.'' His smile was contagious, though it didn't catch on. Her head was too occupied with other things. She left his apartment, and he kept himself busy, though all the while waiting to hear something from her.

She didn't call.

* * *

**Review please? (: **This chapter did come over as more of a filler, to me anyway, which I had already been afraid of when writing it, but my point was to focus on the interaction between Alec and Max and determine, for myself, what their relationship is like in this story. I hope you got what I meant and that I convinced you to stay with me for a few more chapters, although, I have to warn you that my updates are often few and far apart because school takes up a lot of my time. Plus, I want to take my time writing this, so I can be satisfied with it. I thank you in advance for your patience and for reading this. :)


	3. Sentimental part3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV-series _Dark Angel _or any of the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **Well, it took me a little while to get to this story, as I've already mentioned in one of mty earlier ANs, I think. :) I hope you'll forgive me for that because my spare time is limited. Fortunately, I did have some this weekend and this is the result of that. I'll save the rest of my remarks for at the end of this chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Sentimental (part 3)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

Max was spending the night at _Crash_ because, ironically enough, she did some of her best soul-searching against the backdrop of lights that were too bright, music that was too loud, swaying bodies, and mindless social chatter. She would sit at one of the tables in one of the darker corners, where she would stare into space with a glass of cold beer between her hands, one she occasionally went to have refilled at the bar. No one questioned her being by her own and sitting in a corner by herself because no one paid any mind to her. She was good at being inconspicuous and at becoming a part of the crowd during one of her runs over to the bar. She would bop her head along to whatever beat was blaring from the speakers at the moment and wear a semi-smile all the way—the kind of smile that drew people in, but still made them keep their distance at the same time.

Just as she began to make her way through the crowd for the fourth or fifth time (alcohol unfortunately didn't really do anything to numb her in any way), Alec strolled into the place. He had his hands in his pockets as if he was just there for a quick drink before he went home and not for someone to take home with, though the last few times he had actually been the one who had gone home with whomever he had managed to pick up. He didn't like how the girls' scents lingered his in apartment and meshed with Max's: he liked his apartment smelling like her. It was a very distinct scent, one that was a combination of many things he couldn't quite put his finger on and changed with each whiff he caught of it. It was that same scent that made him aware of her presence tonight. It was stronger than at his apartment, but knew why that was once he had located her, standing at the bar, only a few meager strides from him.

He made his way through the crowd, all the bodies warm, though he didn't really feel any of the heat until he was standing just behind her, respectfully keeping his eyes on the back of her head. He cleared his throat, causing her to spin around instantly, and all he saw was hair flying everywhere for half a second before he found her eyes with his own. ''Hey there, Maxie,'' he greeted, feigning not be affected by anything about her.

''Alec, hey… What are you doing here?''

He shrugged. ''What can I say, this is my spot. You?''

Max tilted her chin up a little. ''Same.''

''Are you here with anyone?'' he asked while doing a quick scan of the room.

She shook her head.

''Did OC kick you out again?''

Max shook her head again. ''I just needed a place to hang for a while.''

''Ah, my place's no longer good enough, huh?'' The question came out in somewhat of a joking manner, even though he still couldn't help but take it personal. He didn't know how else to take it, especially since she hadn't called him like she'd said she would. After that night, he had given her her space and she had kept her distance from him, and now that they had finally run into each other again, she was pretending like everything was normal between them and he was playing along with her.

''You ran out of chocolate,'' Max gave as an insignificant reason.

Alec smiled, reached into his jacket pocket and handed something to her. Max mimicked his smile at the sight of the bar of chocolate. ''You better keep that,'' she told him. ''Otherwise, you'll just have to go out and buy some more tomorrow.''

Alec tucked the chocolate back in his pocket and she ducked her head to try and camouflage her smile at his thoughtfulness. It was a nice gesture, sweet even, one that was big of him, considering that she was the one who hadn't included him even when she had promised that she would. Ironically enough, in doing so, she had still pulled him in a little deeper—deeper than he would be pleased with, but it was something that she had done out of pride and that hard-headedness she was so well-know for. It had been foolish now that she had had time to think about it, but backing out wasn't something she did as easily as getting herself into things. She contemplated about if she should make an exception this time, but a familiar face caught her eye and she lost her sense altogether again.

She tilted her head up sharply, causing her hair to fall back from her face. ''Alec,'' she began, her voice tinted with just the right amount of sultriness to get his full attention. ''Do me a favor?''

He locked eyes with her and nodded, her request taking him off guard.

''Kiss me.''

His lips parted, but she didn't wait for the words of surprise to come tumbling out; instead, she leaned in just enough to kiss him, making good use of the state he was in. She hadn't intended on touching him, her hands only an inch or two from his chest until Alec snapped out of it and began to react to her. He leaned his entire body into hers, pushing her back against the bar, letting one hand rest there while he placed the other on her hip. He kept it clean, remembering that Max wasn't really one for public displays of affection. He also knew somewhere that it had happened too out of the blue to be about him, but he still let himself get caught in the moment, silently counting the seconds, stopping when he felt her hands brace themselves on his chest. He backed off immediately, removing his hand from her hip and also placing it on the bar, still keeping her close.

''Alec,'' she called out his name, unable to say anything else. She didn't know what to say and the guilt began to consume her, even though she tried to lessen it by reminding herself of how Alec was just as bad as her, and maybe even worse.

''What, Maxie?'' he asked affectionately.

Max turned her eyes away from him and to someone behind him. ''Logan.''

Alec's eyes narrowed at the whispered name, no longer having to look over his shoulder to know who it was that Max was looking at. He tried to meet her eyes, but she had already begun to panic and, seeing how there was no use in containing her, he let one arm fall to his side. She was gone within seconds.

He followed more slowly, having to endure the looks Logan gave him before exiting.

He found Max outside, standing by her motorcycle with her helmet in hand, waiting. She knew she would be an even bigger coward if she didn't face Alec as well, especially since she used him as a way out.

His hands disappeared in his pockets as he came to a halt in front of her. ''So, you want to tell me what that was about?''

Max shrugged. ''It was nothing.'' She lied, even when knowing that she wouldn't get away with the answer she gave him.

''You kissing me is nothing, huh?'' His hands came out of his pockets and he moved a little closer. ''You kissed me, Max, and Logan would've killed me without giving it a second thought if he could. Now, I know that kiss was too good to be true, so you better just tell me what's going on.''

''Or?'' She raised her head to look at him.

Alec shot her half a smile, though there was nothing amusing about it. ''Or I'm going to step to your boyfriend and ask him what's going on.''

''Fine,'' she gave in. ''I told him we had a thing.''

''A thing?'' Alec asked while raising an eyebrow. ''A girlfriend/boyfriend kind of thing?''

Max bit her bottom lip and nodded.

''Max…'' he sighed.

''It was the first thing I could think of that would get him off my back without him asking any questions.''

''And saying that you just wanted to hang with me as a friend without him going all crazy jealous each time was too hard?''

''Logan would've been hurt.''

''He would've been hurt anyway, Max.''

She shrugged. ''It's not like he didn't already suspect me of having a thing with you.''

''Yeah, but him having a suspicion of us having a thing is completely different from us actually having a thing, which we don't,'' he spelled it out for her.

''Didn't you like the kiss, Alec?''

''It's not about the kiss.'' She slightly pouted at his answer, as last resort, and he shook his head. ''The kiss was fine, and normally I wouldn't be complaining to the girl who jumped me—''

''I didn't jump you.''

Alec threw her a look and she lowered her eyes. ''You're right. It's not about the kiss. It's about lying to Logan—''

''At my expense,'' Alec added. ''After all, I'm the bad guy in this scenario.''

''You're the bad guy in every scenario,'' Max murmured, though he heard it just fine, and it hurt somewhat, and Max saw. ''Look, I'm sorry okay. I don't know what I was thinking when I told Logan, well, you know…''

''Obviously,'' Alec agreed. ''I mean, you know I'm all for you standing up to Logan, girl power and whatnot, but couldn't you have just hooked up with some random guy and left me out of it?''

''I already told you I'm sorry, Alec. And it's not like you've never pulled stuff on me before,'' Max tried to defend herself.

''This is totally different, Max, and you know it. I don't want to be the reason for you and Logan's relationship gone bad, especially since I did have nothing to do with it,'' he forcefully pointed out to her.

''What do you care? You never cared about Logan before.''

''That's harsh.''

Max nodded in agreement. ''I take it back. But what do you want me to do about this?''

''Go in there and tell him what's really going on. Tell him that it was a lie and that you did it because you want some space or whatever.''

Max shook her head. ''I can't.''

''Yes, you can, you just won't because you're stubborn. Too stubborn for your own good, you know that, right?''

''You should know, it's genetic,'' she mumbled.

''Funny.''

She gave him a semi-shrug. ''Just stating the facts.''

Alec sighed. ''You have to tell him, Max.''

''Why?''

''Because you can't keep this up. He'll know it was just an act.''

''Only if you don't play along…''

''I can't do that.''

Max nodded. ''I know. I just need a break from Logan. I just need some time, Alec, and after that I'll tell him that it was all a setup, and my idea, all mine.'' Her bottom lip drooped into a faint pout, knowing she was getting to him when he tried to hide a smile. ''Besides, you owe me.''

''You already know I'll do it. No need to bribe me.''

''You will?''

He nodded. ''I will, even though it's against my better judgment and I still don't know why you just can't tell him you need some time.''

''Because I want to prove a point.'' And she really did need a break. She had been with Logan so long that she had trouble distinguishing whether what she felt towards him had just become a certain kind of loyalty or if it was something more. Alec fit in because he was convenient and Logan really didn't like him, maybe because Alec was nothing like him or maybe because he was so much like Max. She had to admit that there was some kind of click between them—lately she had grown closer to Alec and further away from Logan—and she needed to figure out for herself what that meant. She needed some time and Alec was the perfect excuse.

''Well, I think you definitely proved a point tonight. It's good to know all that tension between us is good for something besides fighting.'' He smirked at her as his mind went back to the kiss they shared earlier. ''Though, wasn't it like kissing your brother, since I look so much like Ben and all?'' He was pulling her leg, and she knew it, and she didn't mind either, knowing she deserved much worse.

''Your mind's warped,'' she remarked before putting on her helmet. She pushed the guilt aside for the time being and got onto her bike.

Alec left as well, not wanting a confrontation with Logan. He went for a drink at some other place and wandered about for a little while before going home.

He knew Max was there before he had even opened the door. She sat on his couch. ''Hey,'' he acknowledged, already drawing the chocolate from his pocket.

She smiled fondly at their understanding for each other and caught the chocolate bar when he threw it at her.

* * *

**Please review? (: **This plot has definitely been used before, and I didn't have this in mind when I began writing this story; in fact, I just started to write and this is what came out. This wasn't even intended as a story in the first place, but I felt, after the first chapter, that that wasn't the right place to end, so I continued on with it, as I still will. It may just take me a little while, so I definitely appreciate the ones who stuck around to reach this chapter and who will continue to stick with me. Let me know what you thought. Thanks. :)


	4. Sentimental part4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel _or any of its original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **It's been weeks, I know, and I apologize, but I still hope that you have had the patience to wait for this part of the story. :)

* * *

**Sentimental (part 4)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

The following morning, Max woke up, once again, on Alec's couch, comfortably positioned and with a blanket that had been thrown over her by Alec somewhere during the night. She stretched and turned onto her side, but didn't get up, even though she knew that she probably had to. She had to get home and get ready for work.

She raised her arm to look at her watch while letting out a moan. It turned out she was late for work, something that didn't surprise her, considering that she hadn't heard Alec stumble around in the apartment anywhere.

She hurried herself to get up and decided to skip the shower this morning and settle for some of Alec's cologne instead. It had a strong smell that reminded her of him. She couldn't remember him smelling of anything but that since she knew him. She kept on her jeans, but changed her shirt with one of Alec's many sweaters, finding one she liked while rummaging through his stuff. She always liked to wear a sweater when it rained. There was some sort of comfort in it for her.

When reaching the door, she found a yellow post-it note on it that she read out loud to herself, ''You're late for work.'' She mumbled something obscene while crumpling the piece of paper up into a ball and throwing it to the ground.

She arrived at work late and ran in to Original Cindy who was late as well and waited by her bike for Max. ''You're late,'' Max said as soon as she parked her bike against the side of the building.

OC sheepishly shrugged and ran a hand through her restless curls. ''My girl kept me up late, you know how it is. What about you? Your boy keep you up late?'' She shot Max a smile to show that she was only fooling around.

Max returned it with a more reserved one of her own. ''How did you know I crashed at Alec's?''

OC tilted her head to the side a little and shrugged again, a smile on her face. ''I knew your boy'd come through. Oh, and the sweatshirt tipped OC off 'cause I know you like wearing them big, but…''

Max's hands found her pockets as she shrugged, too. ''I needed something to wear.

Cindy nodded and put her arm around Max's shoulders. ''Now don't take OC the wrong way. I ain't denying that it don't look good on you,'' she said with a playful tug at Max's sweater. ''But from now on you borrowing threads from me, and you done crashing at your boy's place for the time being. OC missed you, boo.''

Max smiled and the two walked into Jam Pony, where Alec was the first to spot them. ''Good thing the boss is in the back: otherwise, you ladies would be in a whole lot of trouble.''

''Shoot, boy,'' OC began while removing her arm from around Max's shoulders, ''I ain't afraid of Normal. I can take Normal, ain't that right, Max?''

Max nodded. ''That's right.''

''Still, OC ain't gonna take that risk, so I'm gonna get my fine booty to work. I'll see you two later, aight?'' She knocked fists with Max and walked off, leaving Max and Alee alone together.

''So, you cheating on me already, Maxie? With a girl nonetheless? Not that I'm complaining, as long as you two be sure to make out in front of me.''

Max rolled her eyes and passed Alec on her way to her locker. He chuckled to himself and followed. ''You seriously can't take a joke.''

''I take a joke just fine,'' Max replied while opening her locker, only to close it again afterwards as she realized that she had nothing to put in it. All of her stuff was either at her place or she had left it at Alec's. ''I left my stuff at your place,'' she said out loud while turning to face him.

''Including your shirt,'' Alec referred to his sweater she had on.

''Yeah, I hope you don't mind? It's just, a girl can only walk around in the same outfit for so long before it becomes a crime.''

''Nah, it's fine. It looks good on you, Maxie,'' Alec remarked with a smug smile.

''I know,'' Max agreed with a shrug and with a smile that was just as smug as his.

Alec opened his mouth to make a smart-ass remark, she could tell by the way one of his eyebrows was tweaked upwards and how he licked his lips before parting his lips, but, fortunately for her, he was interrupted by Normal. ''In case you two aren't aware of this face, these packages aren't going to grow feet!'' He held up two packages, one for each and gave them both a look, the same look a father would throw a disobedient son or daughter.

Alec rolled his eyes and Max sighed, though both did move towards their boss's direction. They both needed the money, despite the fact that they could easily get it in any other way, but Max was too good of a person to resort to stealing and Alec cared too much about what she thought of him.

Normal eyed Max's attire, but didn't say anything and simply handed her a small package. Seeing the much bigger one in his other hand, Alec stepped in with the intention of taking it from Normal instead, but Normal pulled back his hand and shook his head. ''I don't think so, sport. This one's for her to deliver.''

''What, we have assigned packages now?'' Alec joked.

Normal shrugged. ''It's not common, but if a person asks specifically for a certain deliverer…'' He handed the package to Max. ''This is how we keep customers and increase business.''

Alec snorted. ''This is hardly a business, Normal.''

''You know I could fire you where you stand, but, fortunately for you, I have a big heart.''

Normal pushed the other package in Alec's hands, signaling the end of their conversation and Alec turned around to face Max who also threw her package at him. He didn't catch it.

''You better hope there's nothing breakable in there!'' Normal yelled to them over his shoulder.

Alec sighed and bent to pick it up. He shook the package. ''Well, I hear nothing.''

''Give me your package,'' Max demanded.

''I would, but you heard Normal. Someone specifically asked for you to deliver their package. A secret admirer maybe?''

''Something like that,'' Max mumbled while crossing her arms.

Alec's brow wrinkled up and took a look at the address. ''Is that…''

''Yep. I'm not going over there.''

''Oh, yes you will little lady; otherwise, you don't get paid,'' Normal intervened in the conversation again.

''Fine,'' Max said while snatching the package back from Alec. ''But he's coming with me.''

''Whatever you need to get that package over there.''

Max shot Normal a look before walking out of the place.

Alec got his bike and followed her and the two of them rode in silence until they had reached their location.

Max was the first to reach it and was looking up at the building when Alec came to a halt beside her. ''He did this on purpose, you know.''

''You don't know that, Maxie.''

''He asked for me, Alec.''

He nodded and watched her get off her bike and put it against the side of the building. ''You okay?'' he asked her.

''Yeah, sure, I just want to get this over with.''

''You need me to go with you?''

''I'm a big girl, Alec. Besides, I don't think that that'll help.'' She threw him half a smile before going into the building.

She didn't so much as hesitate before knocking on the door, knowing that she would get through this faster if she didn't, even though she did hold her breath when the door opened.

''Max, hey,'' the person on the other end of the door said.

''Asha? What are you doing here?''

The blond shrugged. ''Nothing much. Logan wanted some company, that's all. So, is that a package for him? He said he was expecting something.''

Max gave her the package without looking at her. ''I need a signature.''

''Oh, right. I'll go get Logan.''

As Asha left to get Logan, so did Max.

* * *

**Please review? (: **I will try to update another chapter as soon as I can, though it will take a while, but I hope it'll be worth it in the end. :) I've also added a one piece that is centered around the pairing of Claire and Zach of _Heroes_, so if you would be so kind... Let me know what you thought of this before you go on? Thanks.


	5. Sentimental part5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel _or any of the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, again, even though I know that I can only apologize so many times, but there is one plus point, for me at least: I have one more week of school left and after that I am free to spend my days, though probably nights, writing. I hope you'll like this.

* * *

**Sentimental (part 5)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

When Max came out of the apartment complex, Alec was just where she had left him, leaning against a wall near their bikes, waiting for her. His eyes were on her before she even managed to fully reveal herself to him, but she didn't notice the attention he paid her because her own eyes were fixed on the ground beneath them, and Alec could tell that something was wrong just by that.

''I'm guessing that you didn't stick around long enough to get a signature?'' It wasn't really a question, but it was the only way he could begin to touch on the topic of her and Logan. He knew how sensitive it was, it had been that way since the beginning.

''Nope,'' came Max's expected reply while she reached for her bike without looking directly at Alec, and he let her, stopping her when they had rounded a corner.

''So, are you going to tell me what went down between the two of you?''

Max looked at him through her badly tousled locks, something that he thought suited her. ''I wasn't planning on it.''

''Fine,'' he said and let go of her. ''But you're on your own with Normal. You know how touchy he is about his signatures,'' he told her, his tone joking, but his expression set like stone.

Max sighed and shook her hair from her face before fully meeting Alec's gaze. ''Actually, nothing went down between us, not technically anyway, or psychically…''

''Which means what, exactly?'' Alec cocked his head up and she looked away as she began the explanation. ''Asha was there. She opened the door, said something about Logan requesting her company… I don't care.''

''Sure you don't.''

She looked back at him with eyes narrowed before resuming walking.

''Come on, Max, you're being paranoid!'' Alec exclaimed while following her. ''Ash's just a friend of Logan's. She hung with him before and you didn't—''

''I never liked her,'' Max remarked. ''I tolerated her and she's lucky that I did because I could—''

''You're such a female.'' Alec snorted.

Max placed a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side while striking a forceful pose. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''You're jealous. That's what it means.''

Max gave him a nonchalant shrug. ''So? As Logan's—''

''As his what, Max? To my recognition you two aren't anything right now, not even friends as far as I know''

She nodded and looked away. ''I hate it when you're right.''

Alec smirked, though didn't find as much content in that comment as he thought he would. ''Look, Maxie, not that I'm a part of the Logan fan club, but do you want you two to be something again? I know you said you needed some time, but you wouldn't have gone so far to break it off with him if you didn't think something was off between you two, right?''

She nodded. ''Yes, something was off, or missing…'' She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. ''I don't know, Alec. And I don't know why I'm talking to you about this either. I need Cindy.''

''Oh, so I'm the one you come to when you need a fake boyfriend so you can lie to your former one without any questions asked, but actually providing me with some answers is too much to ask.''

''Hey, you could have just said no.''

''Right, like that was a real option.''

''It was!''

''Sure it was,'' Alec returned, obviously frustrated. ''I still don't get why you just couldn't tell Logan about whatever you were feeling or thinking about your relationship instead of pulling me into your scheme. I can't even pick up women because Logan could be watching and I have to keep this whole charade going,'' he complained.

Max rolled her eyes. ''Oh, well, I'm so sorry that I put a temporary halt on your nightly escapades. I didn't think a couple of days off to help a friend would be such a disaster.'' She began to walk away from him, but turned around to look at him when he called her name. ''No, it's fine,'' she said. ''I get it. It was my problem to begin with and shame on me for thinking that I could actually rely on you the one time I really needed you.''

''The only reason you needed me is so you could have an easy way out,'' Alec pointed out.

Max shook her head. ''No, the reason I needed you is because…'' But the words didn't come because she didn't want to admit that he was right. She needed him for her scheme, though she knew that she also needed him because it was what their relationship had gradually developed into, especially during her fights with Logan or the battles she had with herself she had clung to that. She had grown accustomed to seeking him out whenever she felt like it and now she not only found herself needing him, but also wanting to be near and around him. Of course she couldn't tell him that. She was too stubborn and it was Alec—Alec who attached no value whatsoever to such sentiments. So, she didn't say anything, but just continued to look at him.

''Thanks for the explanation, Maxie.'' He shook his head and got on his bike. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packages to deliver.'' And he rode off, not even pausing to yell to her over his shoulder that he wanted his sweater back.

Max got on her bike and rode over to the nearest payphone to call Normal up and tell him that she was taking a sick day.

Original Cindy found her on the couch eating fried chicken, a bad sign since that was Max's comfort food.

''Hey, boo, what's wrong?'' were the first words that came through OC's lips when she entered the apartment.

Max wiped her hands on her jeans, taking her time before looking up at her best friend. ''

''Everything. It's all a big mess, Cin. I lied to Logan…''

''Uhuh, and used your boy while at it.'' Max opened her mouth to protest and OC put up both of her hands. ''I know, boo, he ain't your boy. It's just an expression OC uses.''

Max sadly smiled and looked away.

''Did something happen with ya boy?'' OC asked and sat down on the coffee table, across from Max.

''We got into a fight.''

''Nah, that can't be it. You two get in fights all of the time.'' OC patted Max's leg. ''Tell OC what's on your mind.''

Max shrugged up her shoulders. ''That's just it. I don't know what's on my mind. I think I'm losing it.''

''Why, you finally decided to quit fronting and admit that Alec is indeed your boy?'' OC chuckled to herself, but stopped immediately when Max didn't join her. ''You like him, Max?''

Max shook her head. ''No. No, I can't. I love Logan… I'm supposed to love him.'' She let herself fall back onto the couch.

OC didn't say anything and just sat there, by Max's side while wiping some stray strands off of her face.

Finally, Max said something. ''Could you do me a favor?''

OC nodded. ''No sweat.''

Max averted her eyes and looked at something that lay on the table next to where OC was sitting. It was Alec's sweater. ''Could you return that to Alec?''

OC nodded while reaching for the sweater. ''I'm on it, girl.''

* * *

**Review please? **(: So, please stick with me, if there are still people out there who are reading this. And on another note, I will be updating and revising some things in my profile as of now. Also, for those who care, I have a youtube site where I post shipper video and have just recently uploaded an Alec/Max video. My youtube name is Lindsaysmile1. Thanks for reading, if you are that is. :)


	6. Sentimental part6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel_ or any of the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **As promised, another chapter's up, and I let less time pass than last time I updated. The reason being that school's out for the summer, so I actually have time to write. I'm not promising daily updates, but I'll see what I can do about the weekly ones. Oh, and this is probably the chapter that some of ya'll have been waiting for. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Sentimental (part 6)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

Cindy brought down her fist on the door of Alec's apartment, making sure not to damage the polish on her nails, and not waiting for the door to be fully opened, she stepped into the apartment.

''You know you're supposed to wait for the person on the receiving end of the door to open it completely and then invite you in before entering, right? It's called manners.''

''Boy, you're the last one to be tellin' OC what's right and what ain't.

''Okay, then… Well, now that you have bitten my head off… Any particular reason why you're here?'' Alec informed while turning to her, one hand in his pocket and the other resting on the door.

OC tilted her head to the side and held out his sweatshirt to him. ''Max wanted you to have this back.''

Alec eyed the item of clothing before taking it from OC, knowing that he should have expected it back so soon since he had told Max that he wanted it back, but he hadn't really meant it. He could care less about the sweatshirt. He had forgotten that he even had it until he had seen Max in it. ''Thanks,'' he said, adding a sarcastic smile to it before flinging the sweatshirt onto the couch. ''Is there anything else 'cause if there isn't, I have better and more pleasant ways to spend my time.''

''Is that so?'' OC crossed her arms. ''You gonna run off to some hoochie's house and get in her pants?''

''Okay, you're sounding a little too much like Max right now, and a tad too judgmental might I add, so it's been real, but I have to ask you to leave,'' he told Cindy while pulling the door fully open.

OC snorted and threw him an all-saying look.

Alec sighed and removed his hand from the door. ''I'm guessing we're not done yet then?'' When she didn't answer him, he took it as a sign and began to close the door, bracing himself for the conversation that was to come, but OC stopped him. ''Nah, leave it open, boo. OC won't be long. I just came by to give you some friendly advice—''

''And to give me my sweatshirt back.''

''Hush, boy. You'd do yourself a favor if you listen to what OC has to say.''

Alec put up both of his hands and OC continued. ''Look, my girl's at home eatin' friend chicken on the couch and you know somethin's up when she starts eatin' fried chicken 'stead of going to work 'cause my girl is all about her money—''

''Is there a point to this?'' Alec interrupted OC. ''Because, like I said, I have somewhere to be.''

''Uhuh, that you do, but it ain't with ya boo, it's with mine.''

''Are you talking about Max 'cause I didn't know you two were…''

''Boy, don't make me smack you,'' OC said while stabbing at his chest with her index finger. ''Now, listen, you're gonna get your white booty over to Max and OC's place and—''

Alec shook his head. ''Before you say it, I'm not going to apologize to Max, Cindy. She's the one who got us to this point in the first place because she didn't have enough guts to tell Logan that she needed some time to figure out whatever she needs to figure out, and instead lied to him and used me to do so. She must have excelled in strategizing back at Manticore,'' Alec went on, although he was talking more to himself than to OC.

OC sighed at his rant and looked at him. ''Then why did you help her? I mean, you ain't as stupid as you look, so you musta known 'bout all o' the drama that would follow. Hell, Max and Logan's relationship ain't been nothin' but drama since it started.''

Alec shot her a look. ''Did you tell your girl all of this?''

OC shook her head and rested her hands on her hips. ''No. It wasn't OC's place to, not as long as they were happy, but Max ain't been happy with Logan for a long time now, and I want to see her happy, don't you?''

Alec nodded. ''And that's exactly why I'm not going over to your place because we would get into another fight, even if I came with the intention of apologizing.''

''Alec,'' OC said to draw his attention to her once more, ''don't ya ever ask yourself why you two are constantly at each other's throats?''

Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. ''I don't know, because she hates me probably.''

''You know she don't hate you, boo. It's a front.''

He ran his hand across the back of his neck. ''Oh yeah, how do you know?''

OC shrugged and shot him a smile. '' 'Cause through it all she's still your girl and you're still her boy. That's how it's been since the beginning, though Max's been depending on you more since then, even if she don't say it. Luckily for the both of you, OC sees all.''

''Look, Cin,'' Alec began with just a hint of sarcasm, ''I'm not really the riddle type, so if you actually have something to say…''

''I'm saying that Max is acting like any other girl when they got the love bug.''

Alec chuckled. ''Okay, first of all, what you're suggesting would only happen if we would live in some warped parallel universe and only if both Max and I had the kind of amnesia where we wouldn't remember one another, and, second of all, since when do insults and the more than occasional punching equal as liking somebody?''

OC lifted her chin up and cocked all of her weight onto one hip. ''Since when does bein' in denial equal wantin' to kick it with someone?''

''Hey,'' Alec stated defensively, ''I'm not in denial because there's nothing to be in denial about.''

OC rolled her eyes, but surprisingly didn't go into it. ''Still, you musta noticed that our girl has been in a different place than usual. Somethin's botherin' her, and though OC can pretty much guess what's goin' on with her, I think you should talk to her. She needs a friend and, despite what you think, she don't tell me everything.''

Alec looked at Original Cindy for a couple of silent seconds before nodding. ''I guess I could do that.''

''Good boy,'' Cindy said with a smile. ''Do you mind if I hang here while you and Max make things right?''

Alec shook his head and grabbed his jacket and the sweatshirt he had flung over it earlier.

''Just don't invite all your girlfriends over.'' He grinned at her before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

''It's open!'' were the words Max yelled from the other side of the door after he brought his knuckles down on it.

Alec turned the knob and walked into the apartment, meeting Max's stunned gaze as she sat up, expecting Cindy. Her bottom lip fell at the sight of him and she let herself fall back onto the couch. ''I don't want to talk to you right now.''

''And I didn't want to talk to Cindy, but I didn't really have a choice there either,'' he replied swiftly while shutting the door behind him.

''I just asked her to return your sweatshirt.''

''This sweatshirt?'' He held it up for her to see and threw it at her. She caught it and began fingering the fabric, not knowing what to say or what he wanted her to say. ''I never wanted it back, you know?''

She nodded, knowing that by now he was close enough to see it. ''I know. You were just angry and decided to take it out on me.

Alec pressed his lips together a couple of times and Max looked up at him. ''Alec, I'm sorry.''

''We've been saying that a lot to each other these last couple of days, haven't we?''

Max looked away and turned onto her side, her back to him and still holding on to the sweatshirt. ''Is there a reason why you dropped by 'cause I really don't—''

''Actually,'' Alec stopped her, ''I wanted to talk to you about something. See, Cindy had this crazy idea…''

''The one where I like you?''

Alec nodded his head, even though she couldn't see it. ''Yeah, but that's why it's crazy, right?'' He moved so that he was standing in front of her. ''Max?'' he urged her to say something. Max met his eyes for a split second before looking away again, but it was long enough for Alec to notice that her eyes were redder than usual. _He had been trained to notice the details._ ''Max, have you been crying?'' he asked, finding it hard to believe, even though the evidence was right there in front of him. ''Maxie,'' he affectionately said her name while sitting down on the coffee table, ''what's been going on with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself.''

''You noticed, huh?''

Alec didn't say anything back and the two sat quietly until Max brought her eyes to his and asked, ''Can I ask you something?''

Alec nodded and she went on. ''Why do you care? I mean, we don't exactly treat each other like we're the best of friends.''

He shook his head. ''That doesn't mean anything, Max. As my sparring partner you should know that.'' He paused briefly to smile. ''It's just how we work, and it's when we don't communicate like that, that we have to worry. Like right now. Why don't you want to talk to me? I know I'm not the best listener, but if you give me a chance, I can—''

''I can't talk to you.'' She saw the expression on his face change and began shaking her head. ''No, it's not like that, Alec,'' she told him while sitting up, wanting to be eye to eye with him.

''Then what is it? Because you can talk to me.''

She shook her head again. ''I don't think I can.''

''Why's that?''

Max began to finger his sweatshirt again. ''Because it has to do with you.'' She placed the sweatshirt beside her and looked at Alec again. ''The reason I've been acting the way I have has to do with you.''

''I think you need to help me out some more, Max, because I still don't—'' She looked away and from the way she hid her face from him, he knew what she was having trouble with. _It had been the same thing he had been struggling with._ ''Do you like me, Maxie?'' She still didn't look at him, so he lightly placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it in a comforting way because he didn't know what else to do.

She swallowed and finally turned her head to meet his curious eyes. ''I know, right?'' she said, her voice quivering as if she was nervous. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were glazed over with tears. ''I don't know what to do about it, Alec. I don't know what I'm going to tell Logan.''

''Hey, you don't have to tell him anything.'' He squeezed her knee again. ''You don't have to do anything right now.''

She let out a sob and immediately covered her face with her hands.

Alec removed his hand from her knee and sat back and watched her in silence until he found the right thing to say. ''Maxie, do you need a friend?''

Max nodded and he got up to sit beside her, putting one arm around her waist so he could pull her closer. She hid her face in his chest and he began stroking her hair with his other hand.

* * *

**Please review? (: **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and hopefully you'll be there to read the following one as well because there are still a couple of chapters left for me to write. Please let me know what you thought about this. And, I'm also working on a Roswell story, which will include all of the characters (and then some), and I think that one will be up tomorrow, I think. It'll be called _A Second Coming_.


	7. Sentimental part7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel _or any of its original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **So, I can't believe how patient you guys have been, that is, if you bothered noticing the update and clicking on the story. I really appreciate it if you did because I promised weekly updates during my summer break and now my summer break is near its ending and there have been hardly any updates for this story. All I can do is apologize and share with you my new vow: I have a couple of stories that still need finishing, but instead of scattered updates for the different stories, I will try my hardest to keep my focus on just one, to be more exact this one, and work on it until I have successfully completed it, which is what I will (eventually) do with each of my (unfinished) stories. So, sorry (I can't say that enough), and I really hope you'll like this chapter. :)

* * *

**Sentimental (part 7)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

It was early in the evening when Cindy made her way back into the apartment, figuring that she had given Max and Alec enough privacy for the day. Besides, it wasn't as if Max wouldn't inform her of all the details later when she would ask for them, which she didn't (entirely) do to be nosey, but she did out of concern for Max because, sometimes, whether she would admit it or not, her girl needed some serious help.

Cindy closed the door a little louder than usual, announcing her presence beforehand just in case, and entered the small sitting area where, to her surprise, she found only Alec. ''Hey, boo,'' she greeted with a nod. ''Where's Max?''

''In her bedroom,'' Alex answered with a nod at Max's bedroom door. ''She's sleeping.''

''Say what?'' Cindy placed one hand on her hip and came to stand right beside him. ''Well, I guess something must have drained her out 'cause my girl hardly ever sleeps, especially when it's not even fully dark outside yet, and I'm guessing you're the reason. What'd you do?'' she asked while flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Alec shook his head. ''Nothing, I swear.''

''Well, you musta done somethin'.''

He rolled his eyes before looking over at Cindy again. ''I only did what you told me to do''

''OC's gotta interrupt you there 'cause OC never tells anyone to do anything. I just give good advice that people oughta follow if they know what's good for 'em.''

Alec rolled his eyes again. ''Do you want to know what happened or not?''

''Hell yeah, boo. You better tell OC what went down between you and your boo if you know what's good for you.'' OC sat down next to him.

''She's not—''

''She likes you, doesn't she?''

Alec gave her a nod.

''Then she's your boo, even if you two might not be comfortable enough to call each other that.''

''Actually, I don't think we'll be comfortable calling each other anything but friends.''

''Oh, don't be talking nonsense now. She admitted to liking you, didn't she?''

''Yeah, not in so many words, but…''

''Like you're mister chatterbox. At least she finally came out with how she was feelin'. I didn't hear you scream it off rooftops,'' OC confronted him.

''I didn't want to get into anything with Logan or ruin whatever Max has with him.''

''You better check your grammar 'cause I think the right tense is had. I told you things haven't been right between her and Logan for a while; otherwise, she wouldn't have had to lie to him just to get him off her back so she could have a little space to breathe.''

''Just because she's ready to give up Logan, doesn't mean that she's ready to give me a chance.''

'"Says who, boo? Did you ask her?''

Alec shook his head. ''This entire situation is getting to her too much and I don't want to add any unnecessary weight to the pressure she's already feeling. After she told me that she did feel something for me, she started crying, something she would have never done before, not in front of me.''

Cindy shrugged. ''Maybe she has learned to fully trust you, did you think about that? You two have been pretty tight lately. And she just mighta been crying 'cause she realized that them lies she told Logan are no longer lies. I know my girl and she probably feels guilty about everythin', and scared 'cause she might have some trouble handlin' the truth. She's still a regular female, Alec, and a kick-ass female at that, but the truth is that she was whipped up in a lab where she was taught to ignore her feelings and everythin' else that made her who she be today.''

''So, what should I do? Give her time because she has had more than enough of that.''

Cindy shrugged. ''I don't know. Even OC doesn't have all the answers.''

The two sat in silence for a little while until Alec suddenly got up in one fluid motion to grab his jacket, not bothering to put it on as he strode over to the door. Cindy followed quickly as she went after him. ''OC knows she'll hate the answer, but where are you going?''

''Out.''

''And out wouldn't happen to be Logan's crib, would it?''

Alec turned his head to look at her and she nodded. ''Yeah, thought so.'' She put both of her hands on her hips. ''And why do you have this sudden urge to go see him? And don't even think about lying to me.''

He shrugged. ''I just want to talk to him. It's no big deal.''

''It depends on what you wanna talk to him about.''

The two shared a look and OC crossed her arms. ''I think you should think about it again, boo.''

''I have. I'm going and you can't stop me.''

''I know I can't.''

''Good,'' Alec told her before closing the door on her.

Cindy turned around on her heels, closed her eyes for a second before opening them and making her way to Max's room. ''Max, girl, you better wake up for this!'' She opened the door to the bedroom, finding Max already up and sitting in her bed. ''What?''

Cindy shrugged. ''Just thought you'd wanna know when your boy'd do something stupid again.''

''How stupid?'' Max asked, her face worried as she swung her legs over to one side of the bed as a precaution.

Cindy ran a hand through her curls and sighed. ''I don't know how else to break it to you, but Alec's on his way to your former boo's crib as we speak.''

''What? Why?'' Max inquired while getting up.

''He's going to break the news to Logan.''

''What news?''

''The news of you and him.''

''But there is no me and him, at least, not yet, and he doesn't have the right to— What am I saying, he feels that he has the right to do anything. Why didn't you stop him?'' Max asked after having put on her jacket.

''Well, the fact that OC ain't a superhuman like him was something that she took into consideration, but I was smart enough to wake you as soon as he left, which was a couple of minutes ago.''

Max nodded. ''Which means I can still catch up with him.''

''Right, so you better get those skinny legs of yours a movin'.''

''I'll be back,'' Max said while rushing out of the room and the apartment.

She caught up with Alec when he was already in front of Logan's apartment door, but she managed to grab him by the arm and pull him back into the hallway where she backed him into a wall. ''What do you think you're doing?'' he questioned her.

''Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing,'' Max replied while letting him go and crossing her arms defensively.

Alec sighed. ''You know what I'm doing here. I'm sure Cindy filled you in.''

''Because, unlike you, she's a friend and looks out for me.''

''All I've been doing is looking out for you, Max.''

''Until now that is, otherwise you wouldn't be here. It's not your place to tell him anything.''

''Well, it wasn't your place to tell him that we were together, but you did it anyways, so I guess you made it my place.''

Max shook her head. ''I can't believe we're getting into another fight over this…''

Alec shrugged. ''Who said anything about a fight. The way I see it, we're just having a friendly spar.''

''I thought we came to an understanding about this. I thought you understood why I—''

''I hate to break it to you, Maxie, but I'm getting sick and tired of hearing how this is all about you and how you needed time and space to figure things out, because you have had enough of that and I still don't see you doing anything about the situation,'' he told her in a single breath while moving towards her in an intimidating manner and backing her against the wall opposite of him with every step he took. ''Now, seeing how I'm supposed to be your friend and all, I'll try to make it a little easier for you… Do you still want to be with him or not?''

She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head and lowering her gaze. ''No… I just don't know how to tell him.''

''Well, that's where I come in.'' Alec began to turn but she stopped him. ''Alec, don't. I really don't want to hurt him.''

He licked his lips and looked back at her. ''I think you lying to him already did that, Max.'' He began moving again and she, once again, moved forward to hold onto his arm. ''Alec, we don't have to tell him the truth. He already thinks that we're together anyway.''

''Yeah, only we're not, now are we?'' He looked at her until she looked away, and he removed himself from her grasp, but it was just momentarily because he felt her reach for him again. He sighed, slightly aggravated and turned his body back to her, ready to give her another piece of his mind, but he never got a chance to get the words out. They were silenced and taken back by him only mere seconds after he felt their lips meet. It was one of those butterfly kisses, quick, light, and soft, nothing he would have expected to come from her, but it was and it fitted the moment. It gave him the comfort and assurance he had been looking for from her.

After the kiss, she rested her head against his shoulder, collecting herself and her thoughts, though leaving her feelings out of it because she knew that they were dead-on. They had been all of this time, despite her strenuous efforts to disregard them. She sighed and pulled herself from him. ''I think it's better if you leave. I'm going to tell him,'' she quickly added with a determined nod. ''And it would be better if you weren't around.''

He nodded. ''Sure thing.''

Both began moving, one down the hallway and the other to the door. ''Hey, Alec,'' she called with a glance over her shoulder.

He stopped and did the same. ''Yeah?''

''I know I'm not good at this, but I'm—''

''I know, Maxie, and you know where I'll be when you need me, as a friend or as something more, your call.''

She nodded and gave him a smile, one that withered away within the blink of an eye as she reached over to knock on Logan's door.

* * *

**Please review? (: **I don't have a whole lot to say because I pretty much said it all in my author's note at the beginning of the chapter, which I hope you read, and if you haven't, please go back to do so. I really hope people are still reading because I am really trying with this story and am still excited about it, so hopefully you are too. :) Let me know what you thought. Thanks again. :)


	8. Sentimental part8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Dark Angel _or any of its original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **Another chapter as, well, I didn't promise it, but I did say that I was going to focus on one story and finish that before moving on to the next one. It helps me prioritize. :) Also, another thing, thanks so much for the kind words you leave me. They help. :)

**

* * *

**

**Sentimental (part 8)**

''_You give me warm sunshine when I say I like the moon, and you give me a rainbow when I'm feeling black and blue, but still something's happening; I'm falling, and does that make me sentimental?''_

Max purposely delayed taking a deep breath until she had already gone ahead and knocked on the door, knowing that she would have merely seconds before Logan would open it. She also knew that her nerves would keep her preoccupied enough so that she wouldn't get the chance to really focus on what she was about to do, or, better put, doubt what she was about to do.

She had her hands balled into tight fists that she kept hidden behind her back, so no one would question the calmness and collectivity that seemed to characterize her, even though Alec saw right through it before he rounded the corner. He was gone by the time the door opened and, by that time, Max's hands were right back at her sides and she came over as sure and self-confident as ever to Logan.

''Max… What are you doing here?'' he asked, his tone sharpening instantly. Max noticed his back straightening as well, as if he was bracing himself for whatever blow she had come to deliver to him this time, and it made her feel even worse than she already did.

''Actually,'' she began, ''I cam to talk about things.''

''Don't you think it's a little too late to talk things through, Max?'' Logan returned ungraciously.

She shook her head. ''It's never too late, and I didn't come here to talk things through.'' She shrugged. ''I just came to talk about things with you. I figured it was about time.''

''You figured it was time?'' he repeated.

Max sighed. ''Look, can I come in or not?''

Logan looked at her for a second before nodding. He even held the door open for her as she entered, after which he closed it again and leaned against it with crossed arms and a fixed stare. ''So, what do you want to talk about?'' he asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

''I want to talk to you about Alec and me,'' she told him right to his face.

''Max, I really don't—''

''We're not together,'' she ignored him.

''Well, I hate to admit it, but that doesn't surprise me at all. I mean, Alec isn't the most reliable guy on the planet.''

Max shook her head, her tone of voice somewhat disappointed as she said to him, ''I thought you had better faith in people.''

''Not if that person's Alec.''

Max threw him a dirty look.

''You know that's being unfair,'' Logan voiced his opinion. ''Before you got together with him you brought him down constantly and never even thought about jumping to his defense.''

She shook her head. ''You know I was only playing, and, just for the record, we're not together.''

''So you told me.''

She shook her head again. ''No, I mean, we're not together yet, as in we were never together in the first place.''

''But you said that—''

''I lied,'' Max admitted to him.

That really caught Logan's attention and he began moving away from the door and closer to her, all the time searching for something to say and ending up with a single word: ''Why?''

''Because I needed space, Logan. I needed some time alone. Things were getting too much.''

''You mean I was getting too much, don't you?''

Max shrugged and nodded at the same time. ''Yeah, you were overcrowding my space, so I took a little time off.''

''By telling me that you and Alec had something, Max.''

''I know it was wrong,'' she told him. ''And I came to apologize. Better late than never, right?''

Logan shook his head. ''I can't believe how nonchalant you're being…''

''Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you the truth—''

''Right because pretending to be Alec's girlfriend didn't hurt me at all.''

''…even though,'' Max continued, ''I realize that I ended up hurting you anyway, and I really didn't mean—''

''Alec was in on it, wasn't he? I saw you guys together at _Crash_ and you were…''

Max nodded her head and he didn't have to actually say it. ''Yeah, he was in on it. He didn't want to be a part of it at first, but I talked him into doing it, into helping me out because I've bailed him out so many times, so he kind of owed me.''

Logan nodded. ''You two were really convincing as a couple.''

''Yeah…'' Max looked away, though she kept talking. ''Actually, there's something else I want to talk to you about.'' She forced her eyes back on Logan's. ''See, Alec and I kissed, for real this time, and I think he likes me…''

Logan snorted, but she ignored it. ''And I like him back, Logan. I know how crazy it sounds, but we've hung out a lot lately and we've become friends.''

''I think you two have exceeded the friends thing by now.''

Max nodded. ''I know, and I really hate what I've gotten myself into, but I really want to be able to be honest with you about this thing with Alec. I care about you Logan and I'd really like to stay friends, unless you hate my guts too much…''

Logan sighed. ''I don't hate your guts, Max. I just need some time of my own to get used to the idea of you and Alec being a couple,'' he said it while frowning as if he was still trying to grasp the concept.

''We're not a couple yet,'' Max said.

''And neither are we anymore, are we?'' It wasn't really a question as much as a validation.

''We haven't been in a while now.''

Logan nodded, admitting it to himself. ''Like I said, I'll need some time.''

Max nodded. ''I'll get out of your way.'' She began to move, planning on leaving him alone, but he didn't get out of her way, slightly frustrating her. ''What—''

''I didn't say I needed space, did I?'' He offered up a smile, one she returned even more carefully. ''What do you mean?''

''Are you hungry?'' He walked past her and she turned to look at him. ''Logan, that's really nice and big of you, but you don't have to.''

''I know.''

''Then why are you doing it?''

''Because I still care about you, too,'' he said while putting his hands in his pockets, ''and I know how you forget to eat when you're preoccupied,'' he added with another smile. ''And I used to make dinner for us all the time before anything romantically ever happened between us.

Max nodded, accepting it. ''Well, I did have some fried chicken before I came here,'' she ran a hand across the back of her neck, ''but I could still eat something.''

''Then dinner it is,'' Logan said with a nod and turned his back to her again as he headed for the kitchen.

_And she followed._

* * *

**Please review? (: **So, I can't really say anything about the next chapter, when it will be uploaded and all that because school just started up again and that always manages to keep me pretty busy, but I will do my best. Again, thank you for the reviews and I hope that you'll let me know what you thought again. Oh, what I can say about the next chapter is that it will be all about Max and Alec. :)


End file.
